


They Love a Good Breakfast

by Captainironhawk



Series: When There are No More Wars to Fight [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff fest, the ending we ALL deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainironhawk/pseuds/Captainironhawk
Summary: The war is over, which means there are a few things they need to do (according to Steve).





	They Love a Good Breakfast

Diana thanked the gods that she had kept a close eye on Steve when he had made dinner for the two of them the night before, working all the appliances with ease as she sauntered from one end of the countertop to the other. Granted it wasn’t a large kitchen, it just made it easier for her to get what she needed without much movement. 

Although she never had a need to learn how to cook on Themyscira, between her training and her usual studies, she always took an opportunity to learn something new. Which is why she sometimes found herself looking over the shoulders of the women who prepared the meals, asking them why they added certain ingredients or let certain foods cook longer than others. It wasn’t much, but she absorbed everything they told her and was putting it all to use. And, from what she could tell, she wasn’t doing half bad. Between the sight and smell, it made her stomach rumble softly in anticipation. 

Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and coffee; all things she had had before, prepared by Steve, but never on her own. It looked the same as when he made it, and the small tastes she tried were delicious, so by all means it was something she felt confident enough to serve him. Since he was never a picky eater, she felt her confidence was justified.

Once she looked over the final product, she moved all the items to a tray and placed the dishes she had dirtied into the sink before tiptoeing down the hall to his room. Upon entering, she found he was still resting on his stomach with his arms and legs sprawled out to take up a majority of the bed which made her chuckle ever so slightly. Although she found she very much enjoyed sleeping beside him, he certainly needed his space when it came to his rest, which sometimes caused small shoves back and forth while they slept to battle for more space. 

“Steve,” she whispered as she stepped closer, placing the tray of food on his nightstand. Before furthering her efforts to wake him, she stood back for a moment to take in the sight before her. The small scar on his shoulder that he said he had since childhood, the way his usually tense muscles finally seemed at ease, and the tousled blond locks that nearly stood completely up after a good night’s sleep. Put altogether, it was just a handful of things that made him Steve Trevor. “Steve… Wake up. I have a surprise,” she murmured as she sat on the edge of the bed by his side.

A small groan escaped his lips as he shifted slightly, a smile coming to hers as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his shoulder which was the first of a trail to his ear. “What is it that you told me one morning? Wakey wakey, eggs and…?”

“Bakey,” he finished with a deep laugh as he rolled over to look up at her through squinted, tired eyes. “It’s ‘wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.’”

“That is such a...silly phrase. Where on earth did you come up with that?”

“My mom always said it to try and wake up me and my brothers. It’s one of those things that has stuck in my mind,” he explained, his smile growing slightly more somber at the thought of his family. He often spoke of them, and how he missed America but couldn’t return until his work was finished, a situation Diana knew all too well. “So, what’s my surprise?”

Diana grinned when he finally asked, gesturing for him to sit up before she sat the tray of food in his lap. “I made breakfast.”

The corner of his lip quirked up as he looked down at the meal she had prepared for them, one that looked absolutely delectable with an incredible smell that made him wonder how he didn’t notice it sooner. “Wow...it looks amazing. Not bad for your first time cooking,” he explained before reaching for his cup of coffee first. “But what’s the occasion?”

“Well, you said that when there are no more wars to be fought, that people have breakfast,” she explained simply, taking her own cup of coffee into her hands, a beverage that Steve introduced her to and had her practically addicted to.

“But the war has been over for a few months now and we’ve had breakfast together multiple times. Something tells me you have an ulterior motive,” he pointed out eyebrow quirked as he leaned against the headboard and beckoned her to sit beside him. 

“Perhaps I do. But that’s only because you need to let me finish,” she began as she shifted to be by his side, her head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around hers. “You said that when there are no more wars, people have breakfast, they go to work, and they get married. Well, we are having breakfast, we both have work to do, and I would like to get married.”

Steve nearly choked on his coffee at her words, withdrawing his arm from around her shoulders to wipe at his mouth. They had discussed marriage before, but it was more in the sense of explaining to Diana what it was and what it means in the world she now lived in. But he hadn’t even thought of bringing up the idea of the two of them getting married. 

“Steve? Is something wrong?” she asked softly, growing worried by his coughing fit then silence. 

“Uh, no, no, nothing’s wrong, I guess. It’s just, well, I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t even think you wanted that.”

“Well, it still seems strange to me, but you said it is what people do when they are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives with someone. And, Steve Trevor, there is no one else I love more than you. Nor would I rather go through life with anyone else,” she explained, pulling her lower lip between her teeth in thought. “At least, that is how you made it seem. Is there more to it than that?”

His gaze softened as he shook his head, a small sigh leaving him as his arm once again laid across her shoulders and tightened to hold her closer. Although he never would have thought marrying someone so quickly, nor without much discussion, seeing it through her eyes made it seem far less intimidating than he once thought. “No, no, that’s pretty much it,” he replied softly as he gazed down at her. “People have tried to make it more difficult than it really is. I love you too, Diana, and all I want is to share the rest of my life with you as well.” 

Seeing a smile come to her lips put one on his face as well as their faces inched closer until finally their lips met, and his hands moved to cup her face in them while her arms snaked around his torso. After another moment or two of being completely engrossed in each other, Steve shifted slightly which caused the plates on the tray to clink together. 

“We should eat. I worked quite hard on that meal,” Diana mumbled against his lips after chuckling. “Besides, you’ll need your strength if you’re going to keep up with me for the rest of our lives.”

Steve couldn’t stop the laughter that shook his chest as he handed her a plate and lifted his own as well. “You couldn’t be more right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank I for reading! This was honestly so much fun and so pure to write. These two make me so happy and I just want them to be happy too.
> 
> Update: if this can get 65 kudos, I will write a sequel of sorts for a wondertrev wedding!


End file.
